Wolf Story 4 Plans
Plot With the whole Earth turned to gold, Wolfgang must train with the 6 legendary bakugans of Corper. Can Wolfgang get strong enough to beat the Black Figure? Characters Wolfgang, Ventus Velix Volf, Ventus Cyber Slash Ingram, Ventus Skyeroid May, Aquos Dolloid Samantha, Haos Tigera Christian, Subterra Werewerra Crystal, Haos Crystoid Ray, Darkus Vamprior Persona, Pyrus Embery Scar-RedNovaDragon, Clear Quasar Dragonoid Arric, Darkus Tigator Daniel, Haos Thunder Dragonoid ( Airzel's son ) Garren, Subterra Teleterra HD ( Nuzamaki90's son ) Johnny, Aquos Mentro ( Red's son ) Jane, Darkus Scalean ( Crimson's daughter ) Mike, Pyrus Pyrieror ( Nintendocan's son ) Trent, Darkus Elorien ( Darkusfan202's son, lost mother after her death. Went with Nintendocan's wife ) Others Serenity, Haos Moonlight & Ventus Ziperator Nintendocan's Wife Alice, Haos Mear ( Nintendocan's daughter ) Airzel's Wife Crimson's Wife Redakaibakulover's Wife Nuzamaki90's Wife Bakugan Descriptions Ventus Velix Volf- Is partnered with Wolfgang. Velix Volf has four wings that are metal like and attacked to a blade, on Velix Volf's back. The blade was from Volf's former horn, that is no more. Velix Volf also has a necklace like item around his neck, that has a red center. Each of his wings have one small red orb. He has some armor protecting his knees and his tail is metal like, with one huge red orb. Cyber Slash Ingram-'' Partnered with Wolfgang. He has one wing made of undestructible stanless steel witch he usually uses as his shield to block his opponent from attacks and make tornadoes. He has one mechanical eye similar to that of Helios mk2 but on the opposite side. His left arm, and right leg r mechanical and can fire lasers and missiles. His beak shoots slicing wind torpedoes towards his enemy or target tha smashes them into a million peices and the shoulder and back feathers protects him like an armor from the enemies attacks. His colors are dark green, white, platinium, black, and yellow with golden claws.'' Aquos Dolloid- Partnered with May. Is a aquos bakugan shaped like a dolphin. She has two eyes, that help her see through deep fog, mist, smoke, and misty sand. She may look like a cute bakugan, but she can pack a powerful beating. She floats on land, and swims in water. She has a nice purplish blue skin color. Her tail is coated with a little metal substance. Her fins are coated with the same metal substance. Her blowhole is covered with a bubble substance, that can be used to blow bubbles at her opponent. In her mouth, she has mouth, she can use blow strong watery bubble at her opponent. Haos Tigera- Partnered with Samantha. '''Is a tiger-like bakugan. She has sharp claws, two wings, and white with yellowish-gold stripes. Subterra Werewerra-'' Partnered with Christian. He is a hound-like bakugan. Werewerra is a brown bakugan with some silver armor. The silver armor covers the top of his legs and his claws. Due to the armor on his claws, his claws are superstrong. The armor on Werewerra's legs have one spike, pointing out sharply. Haos Crystoid- Partnered with Crystal. Is a crystal like bakugan with see through wings. It's wings are like mirrors because the attacks show closer then they are. Crystoid can't fly, though. '' Darkus Vamprior- ''Partnered with Rey. Is a vampire like bakugan that has a black cape with a purple inside. He has two fangs with a purple touch on them. He can glide, but not fly. '' Pyrus Embery- ''Partnered with Persona. Is a bird with white front feathers, light blue feathers on its second row, blue on its third row, and red on its fourth row. Flapping her wings can cause short flares of fire to appear. '' Haos Moonlight- ''Partnered with Serenity. Clear Quasar Dragonoid- Partnered with Scar-RedNovaDragon, Clear Quasar Dragonoid is the evolved version of Haos Scar Dragonoid. During his evolution, he gained the ability to use all attributes. 6 mysterious rings sometimess appear behind Quasar Dragonoid, representing his ability to use all attributes. Quasar Dragonoid is covered with shining armor that is enforced with cosmic substances. Along with 4 blade-sharp clear wings, Clear Quasar Dragonoid is a Bakugan that has never lost. Darkus Tigator- Partnered with Arric. '''Is a tiger-like bakugan. He has sharp claws and a scary look. He has two wings to help him fly. He is black with purple stripes. Haos Thunder Dragonoid- ''Partnered with Daniel. Partnered with Airzel and a DNA fused evolution of Charge Dragonoid and Spotter. She has 2 wings. Is white with yellow stripes. She has Spotter's armor on her legs and wings to protect her and a staff pops out of the armor for attacks. She is the strongest fusion evolution bakugan. She can produce lightning. Subterra Teleterra HD- Partnered with Garren. '' Partnered with Nuzamaki90. He is the evolved form of Teleterra. He uses a HD tv and is 50 feet tall. Teleterra can hit anything with the lowest amount of power and knock it back yards away.' Aquos Mentro-''' Partnered with Johny. He has no wings, one head, a long neck, four feet, one tail, and 10 spikes. Each spike can shoot out water. There is a horn on his head. Darkus Scalean-'' Partnered with Jane. She is a bird like bakugan with a long black tail. Her under side shows her bones with black coloring, while her front side is patterned with purple, green, and black stripes.'' Pyrus Pyrieror-'' Partnered with Mike. Is a small knight like bakugan with two armor shoulder plates. He has a small fire sword and isn't fully evolved to brawl yet. He still loves to pick fights.'' Haos Mear-'' Partnered with Alice. She is a mouse like bakugan, that isn't fully evolved yet. She doesn't battle.'' Darkus Elorien-'' Is partnered with Trent. He has two wings, a head, and a tail. He is covered in black and purple. He is not dragon or lizard like, he looks more human.'' Category:Plan Category:Wolf Story 4